


the sexiest sex

by ityellsback



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, Humanstuck, M/M, Size Kink, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ityellsback/pseuds/ityellsback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok. You can do this. You believe in yourself! You’re Dave Fucking Strider, and you are about to attempt the reverse cowboy on your boyfriend’s huge cock. “Let’s go, motherfucker”, you whisper to yourself as you climb over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sexiest sex

Ok. You can do this. You believe in yourself! You’re Dave Fucking Strider, and you are about to attempt the reverse cowboy on your boyfriend’s huge cock. “Let’s go, motherfucker”, you whisper to yourself as you climb over him.

Tavros laughs, and you’re sure it’s at something unrelated. You wonder if doing this with your binder on is a good idea. What if you run out of breath? But looking down to try and see his dick going into you and getting an eyeful of your own tits sounds awful, so you keep it on. You’re already going to get fucked in the boyvagina here. Adding the “boy” in front of it really helps, you think, although at first Tavros refused to call it that. He insisted it wasn’t sexy until you explained that it was sexy to YOU, and that’s what matters here. It’s your body, after all, and if you want it referred to as a boyvagina it goddamn will be referred to as such. And when you explained that your body being sexy to you in fact mattered more than your verbage being sexy to him, he conceded. It’s now officially referred to as your boyvagina. You wouldn’t be dating him if he didn’t agree, quite frankly. In order to get with Dave Strider, after all, you have to get with his friends, and he is friends with his boyvagina.

What the fuck are you talking about. You’re rambling, because you’re nervous.

You position yourself above him. "I wish I could kiss you," he says, so just to fuck with him you make a show of kissing his knee.

"Quit it," he laughs, "That’s ticklish!"

"That’s not our safeword," you tell his knee very seriously, "so I guess I’m good."

"No, Dave, I’m serious," he says through his laughter. You pout, remember he can’t see it, and then turn around just to pout at him. He quits laughing from being tickled but laughs some more when he sees your overdone pout. “Really, Dave, if slobbering on my knee, is that important, than I guess you can go ahead. But also, you should, get on my dick already.”

You pout harder. “Man, that’s not very romantic. We’re supposed to be romance fuckin central here. More romance than one of Karkat’s shit movies. Rose petals and candles, baby, that’s what I mean.”

Tavros looks around the room, saying, “I note an excessive lack of, any of those things you just mentioned, in this room, so I think maybe we’re just here to have sex. Sexy sex. Sex that is sexy,” and you take that as your cue to turn back around, grab hold of his dick, and position yourself above it.

He gasps as the tip of it sinks into you, and you snicker. You’ll show him sexy sex that is sexy. You wiggle your butt at him, which makes him shift deeper into you. You stretched yourself a bit, you’re ready for this. Before you started this ridiculous conversation you fucked yourself with the biggest dildo you possess, just short of his size, in front of him. You sink further on him and move your hand away. Alright, you’re ready. Let’s do this, you think. We’re making it happen. You shove yourself down a little bit further, and that’s it, you think. That’s as much as you can take.

"Dave," you hear behind you, "You’re so close, oh, come on, another, inch. We said we’d try—" and he’s right, you said you would. Not that your sex life has been unfulfilling—it’s been GREAT, really it has, Tavros is amazing with his mouth—and his hands—-and just in general, you know, he’s greater than fucking. Alexander the Great. They could start calling him Tavros The Great, he could rule nations, he shifts under you and you remember what you were doing.

You try, and he goes just that much deeper in, and—

and that’s it. You feel his stomach under your butt. You did it. You just kind of sit on his dick for a little while, being proud of yourself, and maybe talking, but only a little bit, about how great this is.

"I’m the fucking champion of big dicks," you’re saying, "I can take anything, c’mon, giant dicks? Nbd I GOT this," when he gets sick of your ranting, you guess, and groans, then shifts his hips up and ooooo oh ok that hurts, so you shift up with him and say "Ah ah ah—-ah, no. That’s hurting, bad hurting," you tell him, and he slowly lowers his hips back down. You look back at him to check in and he looks strained, like he’s barely containing himself. Right. You turn around, brace your hands on his knees, and sit up, then back down as far as you can. It’s far enough, you think, even if it’s not all of it.

And sure enough, he gasps behind you. "Dave," he says again.

"What, dude," you try to say nonchalantly but you’re pretty sure you sound out of breath already, and he just says, "Dave, faster!"

Well. Okay. You can try faster.

You shift, and nope, that’s not gonna work, so you shift again, and ah fuck THAT is what you are talking about. You think you make some sort of totally uncool sound as his cock moves right against the spot you want it to, but you probably don’t actually because you’re a Strider, and you never do anything uncool (you do lots of things that are totally cool, all the time).

It’s perfect, you hope it’ll stay in that spot—you reach down behind you to hold him as you shift up and back down and yeah, it stayed there. You grab his hand that was on your hip and drag it around so you can get his fingers on your clit and rub against them as you grind on his dick. That’s all of your hands used, then, one holding him in place and the other holding his hand steady against you. You kind of wish you were some kind of freaky tentacle dude, with lots of arms, so you could do more things? Like maybe eat a sandwich and aw fuck it’s that spot again, isn’t it.

A lot of times during sex you sort of ramble about everything but this is getting pretty distracting, here.

"Fuck," you gasp, "Fuck, fuck fuck," as you bounce down on him faster. He’s saying something behind you, too, but you can’t hear him over your own voice. God, you’re being loud, but you really don’t care right now. You shove his hand against your clit harder as you come and shudder to a stop over him.

You breath hard for a second, and feel him still hard in you, and he’s saying “Dave, God, Dave, can you keep—” sort of desperately behind you and yeah. Hell yeah you can keep going.

So you move his hand back to your hip and tentatively move up and down on him again, and you just feel so full, and you think about taking him out of you and feeling empty again and you just aren’t ready for that, and you’re oversensitive but it’s still the good side of oversensitive, the fun side.

You work up to moving faster again, and yeah, you wish you could see him, he’s making good noises and palming your ass though.

You wonder, so you ask,“Hey, Tavros,” you try. He sort of grunts his acknowledgement. “Can you see your dick in me when you hold up my ass cheeks?” you ask him, “Your big, fat dick going up in little ole me? Into my nice,” you move up, “tight,” you move down, “boyvagina?” you move up. He laughs sort of breathlessly and halfway through it turns into groan as he comes inside of you and you stop the second time, just to feel him twitch in you. It’s good. It’s so good.

You don’t want to take him out of you yet so you whine when he says, “Dave, please, can you,” and shifts his hips so his softening cock falls half out of you.

"Goddamn," you mutter, "goddamn it," and swing around so you’re straddling his wide stomach.

"C’mon," you tell him, and grab his hand and ungracefully guide him to curl his fingers into you. You ride his hand until you come again, less hard but just as good, and curl up to fall asleep next to him.

"That sure was some sexy sex we just had," you tell him in your most seductive tone. "The sexiest sex. So sexy it’s outlawed in five states."

"Well, I would certainly render my agreement, that it was, the sexiest sex to have ever sexed."

**Author's Note:**

> idea from an AU with trans Dave and big dicked Tavros that Harley (barafairy) and Carla (hupsoonheng) are making


End file.
